More Than Words
by TheMentaGal
Summary: Re-uploaded. Revised and edited. What happens when More Than Words is played again? Will it bring up the past? Will old times be reminisced or even re-enacted?
1. A Mesmerising Melody

_**Ugh. How cliche of me to name this 'More Than Words" I apologise, this was my first FanFiction.**_

_**I've re-uploded it because there were too many mistakes and I tweaked it a bit.**_

_**Also; I wrote this a while back so remember; there is still the 'no in-office relationships' rule. VP and Rigsby are not married and Jane and Lisbon were less stressed, and things were simpler. :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own The Mentalist or the characters._

_Enjoy 3_

Lisbon's team was called to attend a CBI recognition party, which meant music, mingling and a night of fake smiles for Lisbon.

Halfway through the function Lisbon was absolutely uninterested and restless.

She found her table and decided to accompany one of the seats next to Jane.

"Not having fun?" remarked Jane with his ever so smug grins.

She rolled her eyes "What? Being stuck in a room full of coworkers that I don't need to see at this hour, trying to impress each other and fake being interested in their pathetic and egotistic stories? Yes, having the time of my life" she washed her sarcastic remark down with a sip of her sparkling chiraz.

Jane chuckled "Glad to hear"

Music was playing loudly but it wondered off as the song ended, about a 2 second delay and a new song started up, it was a melody they both recognized, at once he gave her a look and swayed his head to the dance floor, she gave him a glare but he obviously didn't take that into consideration, he grasped her hand, yanking her off the chair, and swept her to the dance floor. Her long green dress trailed behind.

There were a few other couples already on the dance floor, so he took her to the side where there was comfortably enough room for them both to share a dance.

She didn't know what to do, she felt embarrassed but also felt the urge to lean her head on him once again, reminiscing old memories, of course Jane had hoaxed her into dancing and mid way through the song her head was draped over his right shoulder, she had not a care in the world, as long as she could feel his warmth against her body, she didn't care.

It was coming to the end of the song but she never want it to finish

~'more than words is all you have to do..."

At that line Jane stopped swaying and ran his hand under her chin, placing her head in front of his, he leant in and before she could do anything to stop it she could feel his lips against hers, she realized she didn't want to stop it, he went to stop, recognizing he gave in to impulse but she wouldn't let him. Grabbing the back of his head she kept him where she wanted.

Nothing else mattered, she didn't care who saw, the only thing that mattered was Jane.

The song drifted off smoothly and faded into a new unknown melody, Lisbon came to awareness as to what she was doing in front of how many of her colleagues and slowly lowered her head into his shoulder and nuzzled her head in his neck, feeling reluctant to show her face, she was blushing like a school girl, and couldn't control it.

It was like the song took over her, it was something she wanted to do though; the song just brought it out.

Jane was not one to be unaware of Lisbon's shyness after their little event, he swiftly swayed until they reached the edge of the dance floor and were consumed into the very busy crowd, Lisbon lifted her head slowly, knowing that they weren't center of attention and now hidden safely.

She took her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye, she felt almost 'under his control', his eyes were relaxing to watch. The blue that transformed from dark to light reaching from the outside ring to the pupil, it was the ultimate place of calm.

"Sorry" he whispered.

Sliding her finger to his lips as she looked to her left, Jane followed her eyes to further point in the room and it lead him to the sight of director Bertram.

He pieced it together, looked back at her, trying not to loose himself in her emerald green eyes and slid his hand from her neck to her smooth bare shoulders down to her elbows then hand, not breaking eye contact once. Threading his fingers through hers and ushered her through the crowd to a place where they could be alone, just the two of them.

They found the corner of the crowd, hiding their intertwined hands low so people wouldn't suspect anything.

Finally they had found their way out of the crowd, for once Lisbon wasn't in control and she didn't mind, she knew that where Jane was taking her was somewhere she would be happy.

They were at the back of the function room where to the corner was a long dark hallway, Jane lead her down halfway and then stopped her up against a door.

No one was there- just them.

The music was nothing but a background hum now. He took a hold of her petite body and leaned in to kiss her, she made sure she gave it back as good as she got.

He slipped his hands down her back then down to the small in her back then pushed her body flush up against his, banishing any gaps between.

She put her hands around the back of his neck and slid them in between Jane's collar and traced patterns with her fingers on his warm skin.

She brought her hands back up and balanced them down the rim of the collar then down to his first button, she slipped it through the hole, then started moving her way down the to the next, while they both kissed.

Before she could slip it through she heard footsteps, quickly Jane reached behind her for the door knob, the first time breaking the connection of their lips.

He opened a door, and they slipped in, it turned out to be a small pitch-black supply closet with just barely enough room to fit them both in. Lisbon opened the door a crack and peered through to see who was walking by.

They were just in time.

Bertram walked past and luckily didn't see or hear them, Lisbon quietly shut the door, she was face to face with Jane, the supply closet was very very small.

"That was close" whispered Lisbon.

"No one can find us in here" Jane whispered back.

She smiled, feeling the warmth of his breath play on her lips and felt a chill down her spine, then they picked up from where they left off.

He leant back in and held her body close, moving his hand to her waist and holding her tight.

Out side the door they overheard grace and Wayne.

They must have found the hallway, from the sound of it they were just on the other side of the door.

"wayyynnneee, that's sweet but you have had too much to drink, and so have I, there's always cabs"

-At this point Lisbon and Jane's lips were disconnected once again and Lisbon hurriedly wiped her lipstick completely off herself and Jane.

He tidied his jacket up, and gave her a disappointed look, but she pointed to the other side of the door and they listened.

"We'll if I hadn't had this much to drink I assure you I would drive you home, besides I do feel fine" - said Wayne as him and grace shared what sounded like a long kiss.

They where then startled as Lisbon's knock came from the other side of the door.

"What was that?!" - said grace as she moved out of the way of the door.

"What do you think your doing?" Jane whispered.

"Shhh. Stay. Murmured Lisbon as she pushed the door open and promptly shut it.

"What have I said about In office romances?!" - said Lisbon, (trying to act like their boss for one moment of the night) she couldn't help but feel guilty because she was being and complete hypocritical.

'uh nothing's going on,... Um Wayne just... Needs to catch a cab later... what are you doing in the supply cupboard?... if you don't mind me asking, boss" - said Grace.

"1st of all how does kissing him help him catch a cab?! And 2ndly it's none of you business, I just had to try and find extra...napkins for the dinner soon, but there's none in there" - said Lisbon; trying her best to cover up.

"Sorry boss it won't happen again" - replied Rigsby in a bit of a tipsy voice.

"yeah" - added Grace.

"We'll it better not, you guys coming to dinner or what?" asked Lisbon; pulling a Jane and diverting attention.

"Yeah... where's Jane?"

"uhh...not sure... but he can find us" said Lisbon as she slowly started to leave.

"hey boss, don't you need to get napkins?...I'll take a look maybe I can find them" Grace reached for the supply closet door knob.

Lisbon quickly stepped in front.

"I already looked, besides that's the wrong kind of supplies, I'm sure that someone else can find some" - said Lisbon, almost out of breath about how close she was to getting found out.

"uh... if you say so" finally giving up and walking with Lisbon and Wayne to the table.


	2. Labels and Confessions

Jane waited a moment, till he could hear no voices or footsteps.

He then opened the supply cupboard and slithered out. He walked off to the gathering of tables dressed in white cloths and gleaming silver cutlery. He scanned the room for his teams table, then caught Rigsby in the corner of his eye along with Lisbon and Grace sitting down at a table.

Jane then made his way to the table and sat down next to Lisbon, he gave her a smirk and she returned with a stern look. He understood her precautions of giving them away, so he didn't take it to heart.

"Jane! I haven't seen you much tonight, where have you been?" - piped Grace

"Uhh" he looked at Lisbon and she looked away.

"Well you know.. Talking, mixing, mingling" - replied Jane.

"I've hardly seen you, it's probably because its too crowed and loud, I can hardly hear my self talking sometimes"

"Yes, uh, it is rather crowded and loud, have any of you to see Cho tonight? I haven't seen him once"

"Not really. I only saw him before at the bar with that agent Wayde or something "

Jane noticed the absent-ness from Rigsby as he spoke and could tell he had had more than just a little to drink.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sooo, anyone know what's been arranged for dinner" queried Lisbon, trying to avoid any conversation of what SHE had been up to tonight.

"I read we were having some fancy fish with salad and unusual extras, they seem to have gone a little over the top with tonight's menu, it's nothing I can say I've heard before" - added Grace.

"Meh. These functions are just organized so people can brag about the cases they have closed to convince themselves they deserve to eat the eat lavish food provided... I mean…. for most people... There's much better things you can do here" Jane reassured, looking directly at Teresa. Who looked a little annoyed. He should probably stop prodding her, he was sure to hit a nerve soon.

"Ah, excuse me I have to go to the ladies room" - Lisbon stated while giving Jane an almost evil stare, let's just say, if looks could kill, Jane would be a dead man.

"Uh me too...not the ladies room! ... The men's of course" said Jane, letting out a giggle and following Lisbon to the hallway where the restrooms were located.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" - snapped Lisbon, as they reached the hallway. Luckily they were in no ones sight.

"Wha..."

"What?! What?! Are you trying to get me fired?!" Interrupted Lisbon.

"I didn't do any thing" justified Jane, putting his hands up as a surrender sign.

"Ugh, Jane... I'm sorry, it's not your fault, everything is just so complicated and I don't know where to start with any of it, I'm sick of this function and I just want to go home"

"Hey" mumbled Jane as he reached for her hands "lets go" he added as he looked towards the exit.

"What are you doing? I can't leave, they will think something's going on"

"Teresa, look at me, who cares what they think, we can deal with that later, just come with me"

When he said 'Teresa' it immediately pulled her attention to him, the way he said her name was mesmerizing 'Terezzaaa' the way he said the s like a z, it was perfect, she would treasure every time he called her by her fist name.

"I can't"

"Yes you can, give me a good reason why you can't"

"...because..."

"Because why?"

He looked directly in her eyes and asked why again.

"You can get away from all this madness" he added.

She let out a sigh.

"Jane, I know we don't need to label anything, but I don't know... I just cant come to terms with what's even happen tonight, its almost like everything happened too fast"

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, I'm just scared of what will happen after, we have been friends for 10 years now, 10 years! And we might have just changed it all now, I'm just confused because it's all happened so quickly" - confessed Lisbon.

Jane saw a tear run down her check, he knew she was never one to show her emotions when anyone was around, he appreciated that she felt she could around him.

He wiped the tear off her check, the warmth of his thumb brushing across her cheek made her realize it had been a change for the good.

"Lisbon, don't worry about anything, I don't know about you, but you are the only person I have in my life, the only person I can talk to, rely on, be with, trust. You're the only person who knows the worst side of me and still sticks around, any one else would have quit on me the first day they laid eyes on me, you've put up with me and my shenanigans for 10 years now, your the only person I can talk to... I love you. And I acted on it tonight, the feelings were always there I just let them out, you are no weaker breaking a silly rule. You're the strongest person I have ever met, I just need to know you're willing to take a step in what we have, I need you and I miss you when you're not with me, I'm not going to wait until the second before I die to tell you, I wont end up like Bosco"

By this point Lisbon was in tears, Jane ran his hands up from hers until he got to her shoulders.

"Its ok, come here" - comforted Jane as he pulled her in and placed her head on his chest.

She wrapped her hands around him, buried her head in his chest and squeezed him tightly.

"Promise you will keep it a secret?" sniffled Lisbon.

"Your wish is my command" he said as he rested his chin on her head.

"I love you too" she confessed.

He tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get some dinner"- offered Jane.

She took a step toward the direction of their table but Jane had a hold of her hand and guided her the other way.

"Jane the tables this way" she sniffled.

"Not ours, come on" he smiled, a warm smile that made her feel cared for. For the first time in years.

She truly loved him and didn't care if other people thought it was strange they both left at the same time, that can be dealt with later, now she just wanted to go spend time with Jane.

Jane and only Jane.


End file.
